


Dream Boy

by TRlVlAHER



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idol Yoongi, M/M, Soulmates, non nsfw, trainee hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRlVlAHER/pseuds/TRlVlAHER
Summary: When you see and build your dream boy in your dreams when your five, what happens when dancer Hoseok finds his dream boy Min Yoongi, otherwise known as rapper/idol Suga





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read! this used to be a twt au on my acc @TRlVlAHER. i decided to write it as a ao3 fic instead so i could update more often. i am writing from where i left off so it’s advised to read what i have on twt before you read !!

Hoseok has been dancing for hours with yoongi now. they were both exhausted and sweaty. two things that yoongi hated being. 

“can we stop please” yoongi says between breaths, his jet black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead he gives hoseok a pout. 

“lets take a break” hoseok speaks, panting, and ruffles his own hair, stopping the music and walking over to get two waters and granola bars from the table. 

the two boys are now sitting in silence munching on the granola bars and chugging the waters. 

“so what do you do besides dancing?” yoongi asks hoseok before chewing loudly on his second granola bar 

“shut your mouth hyung, that’s disgusting.” the younger giggles before clearly his voice to answer the others question. 

“i don’t really do much other than dancing really, i normally just hang out with my friends jin, jimin and taehyung. i used to rap-“ hoseok was cut off by yoongi screaming, “wait you used to rap?!!!!” 

hoseok giggles at his question, his face grows red. 

“just a little bit, i wasn’t good so i stopped” he says, his smiles fades as he says the last sentence 

/i miss rapping so much. it hurts to think about his rapping. he was in a bad place when he rapped. his songs he were were filled of hate and anger. as much as he loved rapping he probably could never go back/ 

hoseok is brought back to reality by yoongi waving his hand in front of his face with a pout. 

“you okay?” 

“y-yeah i’m fine. let’s get back to dancing shall we?” hoseok gives him a fake smile, standing up he’s turns the music back on. leaving yoongi curious. 

/was he okay?/ yoongi thought. he decided to worry about him later and get back to dancing.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi invites hoseok over to talk about the youngers past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of alcohol   
TW mentions of family death  
TW mentions of not eating

Chapter 2   
\---

it’s been a week since hoseok and yoongi talked about the Youngers rapping. practice had just been over, the two boys are now joined with around 10 other back up dancers, so they weren’t really talking to each other much, other than hoseok helping yoongi and making sure he was in sync. 

everyone was heading home now, hoseok was packing up his bag, while everyone was flooding out. he throws the bag over his shoulder and turns around when he walks straight into yoongi. 

“oh uh hi” his face turns bright red after running into him. 

“hey” yoongi says softly, sweat once again rolling down his cheek and neck. 

“sorry i uh gotta go” hoseok says, trying to leave as soon as possible, he tries walking around yoongi when he feels a hand grab his forearm. 

“have a nice day hoseok, see you tomorrow.” 

hoseok smiles at yoongis comment before he heads out the studio door. 

\---

Yoongi: hey

hoseok: oh hi hyung. 

yoongi: i have a question. 

hoseok: go ahead 

yoongi: why did you get upset when i asked you about your rapping? 

hoseok: it's a long story hyung. i don’t want to worry you. 

yoongi: worry me. 

hoseok: can we meet? 

yoongi: *sends address* come whenever. i’ll be here. make sure no one sees you. hide your face, the code is 1346. see you soon. 

—

hoseok has arrived at yoongis his face is bare of makeup, his hood is up, and he had a thin face mask on. he puts in the code and opens the door. 

“yoongi?” hoseok calls out, he looks around the hall, he sees pictures of the elder with his family, friends and even jungkook and namjoon. he’s interrupted by yoongi, hoseok studies his outfit, he’s wearing an oversized black sweatshirt, with grey sweats and sandals. 

woah he looks great. hoseok thinks.

“stop staring hoseokie” yoongi speaks, making the other boy turn bright red, hoseok feels sparks in his chest when he hears the nickname. he doesn’t know why. 

they sit down in yoongis huge living room. before they get settled yoongi stands. 

“want some soju? I figured it would help.” 

“yeah sure” 

yoongi comes back with two bottles of soju, and two shot glasses. 

he pours them both a shot and sits back down he sits a bit away from hoseok to give him space. 

“okay. im here. let’s get this started okay?” 

“okay” 

“around two years ago, that’s all i used to do is dance, write, and rap. my raps and songs were filled with a lot of anger, at the time I was in this hole. I felt trapped with everything i did, i wasn’t happy anymore so i slipped into a lot of bad habits, i ate hardly anything and just drank. i was drinking myself to death. it was awful yoongi. i didn’t know myself, i drank myself to passing out almost everyday, i had no money.” hoseok says pausing in between sentences to take shots of soju, yoongi suddenly thinks giving him alcohol wasn’t such a grand idea. 

“let me take that-“ yoongi tries, he grabs the soju bottle from his hands when hoseok grabs it back. 

“hyung please stop. I'm fine now, I hardly drink” he prys the bottle out of yoongis hand, not bothering to pour more shots, he downs the remainder of soju. 

“i’m sorry. hoseok?” 

“yes” 

“why did you drink so heavy? why didn’t you eat? there has to be a reason. please don’t say it if your not comfortable with sharing.” yoongi says looking down at his hands, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

i’m so dumb. why did I ask him, he’s clearly having a rough time talking about it in the first place. Yoongis thoughts were interrupted by hoseok. 

“my mom died”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and hoseok cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter is okay!!! it’s really just a filler but there may only be a few more updates left not sure yet!!

* * *

The room was filled with silence, hoseoks eyes were watery, his breathing was off, as yoongi was processing what he had just heard, the room is then filled with hoseoks sobs. 

yoongi was shocked seeing the younger like this, they’ve only known each other for a couple weeks and from what he’s seen of the younger, he never cries, he’s always bubbly and happy, a ball of sunshine as yoongi secretly calls him. 

“hoseok?” yoongi says, he scoots closer to the crying boy. 

“s-she never saw me acquire my goal, my goal was to be a trainee at Namu-Entertainment, she never even saw me meet my soulmate, why did she have to go hyung” 

“sunshine, please she’s still watching over you, making sure your okay. she will see you achieve even more okay?” hoseok shivered at the nickname, his face turned red as he pushed himself into yoongis chest, cuddling against the elder, arms wrapped around his waist.

yoongi held him in his chest, he played with his hair while he hummed, trying to calm hoseok down. 

they both fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms. 

The next morning hoseok woke up still in yoongis arms, he yawned as he tried to pry the arms off his waist. yoongi groaned as he did so, pulling hoseok back into his chest. 

“don’t leave yet, five more minutes” he said groggily 

that caused hoseok to giggle. 

_ why is he so cute? _

_ why does he make me forget about all my worries when i’m with him? _

_ why does he make my heart flutter. _

_ why the hell does he look so familiar? _

_ from the moment I first met him I already felt like i met him. _

they both laid there for a couple more minutes, soon they are both interrupted by yoongi’s phone buzzing against the wooden table. 

he groans even louder than before, untangling his fingers out of hoseoks hair, he grabs the phone and answers it. 

“hello?” 

“jungkook, i’m fucking busy can’t you leave me alone for a day” 

“I promise I won't get in any trouble”

“yeah yeah if i go anywhere im too report to you and ask you or namjoon before i head anywhere, ive heard it before dumbass, now can i go back to playing with sunshine’s hair? please and thank you,”

he throws the phone back on the table after he hangs up. leaving hoseok still resting on his chest, looking at yoongi, his black hair is all over the place, his eyes are now fully open. 

“sunshine huh?” hoseok teased, as he pulled himself up. 

“Oh shut up, you know you secretly like it” yoongi said, once again pulling hoseok back into his arms, “i told jungkook i was gonna play with sunshine’s hair, so i need to do so,'' he said that as he ran his fingers through hoseoks hair, twirling his hair with his fingers, making sure not to pull on hoseoks hair. 

they stayed like that for a couple more hours, occasionally whining at each other when one of them needed to use the bathroom or needed food or water. 

they were savoring each other’s affection, not wanting the day to be over, they were both thinking the same thing. 

_ why does this feel so normal? _

yet yoongi knew something that the younger didn’t know. 

hoseok was yoongis dream boy, they both have met before, in their dreams. 

they built each other. 

yoongi found his soulmate. 

they found each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find each other

_ One year later  _

it’s been almost two years since hoseok had joined Namu-Entertainment to help yoongi. 

hoseok felt as if it was just yesterday that he had joined Namu-Entertainment. 

Him and Yoongi has gotten super close in the past years, they had found out that namjoon has two soulmates, Jungkook and taehyung. All 7 of the boys were all friends, each of them found their soulmates besides Hoseok and Yoongi. 

Today yoongi and hoseok were at yoongi’s studio, yoongi was recording one of his newer songs. 

yoongi’s thoughts were filled, he could hardly concentrate. 

_ how have you not found out yet?  _

_ it’s been 2 years since i’ve known.  _

_ how long is it gonna take for you to find out that i’m in love with you?  _

his thoughts were interrupted by hoseoks head being plopped into yoongi’s lap. he was sitting in between his legs on the floor, head placed softly on yoongis thigh. 

“hiya hyung” he said cheerfully, brightening the room as he smiled. 

yoongi spaced out as he stared into hobis eyes. 

“i have to tell you something hobi” yoongi said seriously, pushing hoseoks head off his thigh. he stood up and grabbed the youngers hand and pulled him to the couch, hoseok looked concerned. 

“what’s wrong hyung?” he said sadly, he saw yoongi’s eyes tear up. 

“i-i’m your s-soulmate, i’m your d-d-dream boy” he stuttered out choking on tears threatening to come out. 

he felt hoseoks hand lift his face up, caressing his cheek. he now had tears in his eyes as well.

“i’m so-” yoongi was interrupted by hoseoks lips. after a few seconds of shock he finally kissed back, softly. after a few minutes. they separated. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you yoon” hoseok said softly. 

“i’m in love with hobi” yoongi said, he grabbed hoseoks face and gave him a passionate kiss. 

  
  


** _they found each other. _ **

**10 years later **

yoongi and hoseok have been together for ten years, they had adopted a little girl named Mina. she was their light and joy. 

yoongi had retired from the music industry and now only hosts his TV show “Our story” which where he brings soulmate and non soulmate couples on and interviews them about their life as soulmates or non soulmates. 

hoseok is still under Namu-Entertainment. he hardly ever dances, but now he’s a dance couch. he couches the incoming trainees and prepares them for debut. 

Hoseok and yoongi were really happy. they were beyond happy they found each other, they were even happier that they were able to adopt Mina. 

They were happy that’s all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading i’m so sorry fo this ending kinda sucks, i got really un inspired and just wanted to finish it. hope you still enjoyed this short au. i love you all thank you for reading


End file.
